


New Worlds

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [27]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted: Enterprise, Archer/Trip, exploring a newly discovered planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Worlds

“Captain. You have on the planet for 87 minutes.”

“She’s no fun,” Trip complained, ignoring Archer’s glare as he answered T’Pol’s call.

“Sub Commander we will be down here for a little while longer.”

“Captain is that advisable?”

“T’Pol we are explorers. We’re Exploring.”

“Captain.”

“We’ll be back in a couple hours. Archer out.”

“You know she’s going to make our life hell when we get back to Enterprise?” Trip pointed out as he bumped his shoulder against Archer’s. 

“Probably. But it’ll be worth it.”

Trip just smiled. Yeah. It would definitely be worth it. An uninhabited class M plant with places to hike and a beach. Personally he was looking forward to seeing the beach and listening to the sound of the waves. The recordings he played while good were never quite right. “It’ll be worth the lecture about the risks we took for thirty minutes on the beach.”

“How about a swim?”

“That would be heaven. But… Suits?” because he knew it would just be his luck that he’d go skinny dipping and T’Pol would chose that moment to zoom in and there was only one person he wanted to him without clothes and he was walking next to him.

“No suits.”

“No suits? And T’Pol?” he asked voicing his earlier thoughts.

“Like we ever needed suits.”

Trip laughed. No they never needed suits and since Jon ignored his question about T’Pol he obviously wasn’t concerned and if Jon wasn’t concerned then he wouldn’t be either. He was just going to enjoy exploring the new world and taking a nice swim in a foreign ocean.


End file.
